


Galentine's Day

by pristine_eye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day, wholesome ladies just having a good old time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristine_eye/pseuds/pristine_eye
Summary: Good food and great company is in order for these three ladies on Valentine's Day! While the couples outside in the freezing weather spend their Valentine's Day going out, this trio knows all you need to enjoy this day is warmth and comfort.





	Galentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lysinthea (on tumblr and twitter) for a MysMe Valentine's Day exchange.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing this since I love Jaehee and Rika with my soul. Hope you have a great Valentine's Day!

The typical chilly Korean weather did not deter Jaehee Kang as she stepped out of her place and into the outside. She checked her phone one last time for messages before slipping it into her coat pocket and making her way down the street. Couples, many carrying gifts and wearing matching outfits, walked all around her as she headed to Rika’s apartment. A lot them were holding hands, small PDA, and overall making a lot of chatter. This day was surely Valentine’s Day, the couples proved that. She laughed to herself as she quickly inspected the couples that caught her eye. The ones being too noticeable were definitely on the younger side while the modest ones were on the older side of the spectrum. Valentine’s Day usually meant this type of behavior all around in public spaces. Jaehee didn’t really mind, not like how she used to during her high school days, but that was mainly because she would rather be interested in books over love and romance. Though she may seem like a stick in a mud to others, she does enjoy seeing holidays like this.

Jaehee reached Rika’s apartment in no time, thankfully. The cold was starting to bother her cheeks rather quickly. She rang on the doorbell once and stood there.

The door was unlocked and thrown open by an excited Rika. “Jaehee! You made it!” Rika engulfed Jaehee in a hug. 

Jaehee chuckled and looked down at the short blonde. “Of course I did, I would’ve advised you otherwise,” She patted Rika on the back.

“Come on in, come on in,” Rika let go and led Jaehee into her place. “MC is in the living room, I’m just finishing things up in the kitchen. Make yourself at home,” She gave the brunette a smile as she shut the front door and headed to her kitchen.

Jaehee took off her shoes and coat, placing her shoes in the shoe cubby and hanging up her coat. She made her way into the living room to see MC working on a puzzle.

MC looked up and smiled at her friend. “Jaehee!” She rose up and made her way over. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while,” She pulled her into a hug then dragged her to the couch. “Talking on the messenger just isn’t the same.”

“Agreed, and don’t you look stunning!”

“Oh please, look at yourself! You look so casual, it’s cute,” MC patted her hands.

Jaehee blushed a bit of MC’s words. “You’re too kind, MC. Honestly.”

“Well, while we wait for Rika, do you want to help me choose the first movie?” MC moved from the couch over to the entertainment area and sat on the floor. She began to pull out movies and examine them. “Hm… Do you want any specific genre?”

Jaehee laughed. “Well since it’s Valentine’s Day, I think anything in the romance department would be the better fit.”

MC’s face turned a deep red as she now found her question to be embarrassing. “Oh… Right… Right…” She went back to flipping through the movies as Jaehee examined the puzzle MC was working on.

The puzzle was a gift Jaehee had given to Rika years back. Rika claimed it as her favorite puzzle, mainly because of what the finished product was. It was golden field with a nice white house in the distant. The sun was high in the blue sky, no clouds anywhere. One could practically feel the warmth. Rika could be found working on it on any random day, despite finishing it about three times by now. It gave Jaehee joy that MC was also working on it.

“I’m thinking a rom-com. How does The Switch sound?” MC help up the DVD copy to her friend. Jaehee replied with nod. “Sweet!” MC got up, gripping the case. “Would you help me clean up the puzzle? I want to be sure we have enough room for our food.”

“Of course!” The two began to dump the pieces into the box.

“I love how Rika is attached to this puzzle,” MC commented.

Jaehee nodded. “I suppose all that free land is a good break from the city. I know I would appreciate it.”

“Oh definitely. One day we should all go out and have a day out in the country sides. Good food, beautiful nature, and amazing company.”

“Sounds like a great time. We’ll have to plan it closer to summer though, don’t get us excited just yet, MC,” Jaehee laughed at the peppy MC.

“I’m just saying!” MC put the lid on the box and moved it under a nearby side table. “The cold weather is only good on occasions like this, where we can be inside in the warmth for the majority of the day.”

As she finished up the sentence, Rika peeked her hide in. She smiled at the two. “The brownies are ready. Would you all mind coming to help me move the food?”

“Of course not!” Jaehee said as she and MC got up and went towards Rika. “It would be rude of us not too, plus you know we would be more than happy to.”

“Yes,” MC laughed as the three went to the kitchen, “What Jaehee said.”

The three went to work with grabbing bowls and plates. A lot of the food was Valentine’s Day themed for the holiday. Heart shaped cookies with red or pink icing, chips on red paper plates, small chocolate cupcakes decorated with heart sprinkles, sandwiches cut using a heart shaped cutter, brownies that were dyed red, Chex-mix in a heart shaped bowl, to name a few. They also had water in red bottles, fruit punch that would be poured into plastic cups decorated with hearts, coffee in pink and white mugs, as well as Coca-Cola mainly for its red can.

They all made sure the heart shaped coasters was enough for their Valentine’s Day feast. The girls gossiped and giggled as they got everything ready and organized, with Rika slipping in the movie towards the end. She also excused herself to get the blankets and pillows from her room. In no time, the girls were all set to begin.

Rika poured herself fruit punch while describing her experience baking the cupcakes earlier in the day, the reason that she couldn’t start off the evening with them right away. She earned a laugh from the other two as she detailed the reason why had to prepare a new batch and quickly clean the kitchen to begin the brownies.

“I would have gladly came earlier if you needed any help,” Jaehee said in between laughs. “And I’m sure MC would’ve as well.”

“Agreed! How about next year we all just come early and help with the prepping? It’s not fair that you’re in charge every year and just ask money from us. We don’t mind giving up labor and time, Rika. We’re friends!” MC suggested. “Plus, it’ll be fun! Just us three baking!”

Rika nodded, sipping her drink. “I suppose… I just don’t want to bother you two, are you sure?”

“Yes!” The two confirmed at the same time, earning a giggle from Rika.

“Fine, fine! Now let’s get to the movie,” Rika reached for the remote and hit the play button. 

The trio settled into the couch comfortably as they munched and sipped away at their snacks. The blankets that surrounded them just added to the warmth they got by sitting close to one another, it was truly a domestic scene. Laughs and small commentary was shared throughout the film. At one point, MC started throwing popcorn at Rika because of a corny joke she made, with Jaehee laughing in between them. Sometimes their commentary grew serious, especially during the emotional parts. They freely vented with one another, even offering advice and their own tidbits.

Rika got up as soon as the movie credits rolled, heading over to pick the next movie. “I can’t thank you guys enough for spending Valentine’s Day with me. This is definitely the holiday I’m always looking forward to.”

“It’s no problem, Rika,” Jaehee smiled. “You know we love being in your company.”

MC nodded. “I wouldn’t want to spend Valentine’s with anyone else if I’m being honest. I can be myself around you all, we always have a good time. You both always make today special.”

Rika grinned at her friends. She couldn’t have asked for better ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone who reads this enjoys this story!
> 
> Again, I had great fan participating in this event. Rika and Jaehee deserve all the love and it was an honor to be able to create this for you Lys. I hope you like what I put together for you. <3


End file.
